winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cosmos
Cosmos is named "the luminous realm" of all other realms. Cosmos was recently ruled by Queen Illumina, but she sacrificed her powers (for an unconfirmed reason) ,thus giving up her throne and giving her powers of the Snow Pheonix to Alicia, who is the next in line as Cosmos' queen. It is the most prosperous, magnificent and powerful planet, more powerful than Domino. Note: Please do not edit, copy the information/photos/style, don't mess this page, don't even think and claim this as yours! Thank you! ~AnimeQueen97 History Cosmos was created by a great and heavenly being called the Luminous Snow Pheonix. The Snow Pheonix was born the same time as the Great Dragon, only it was created by a luminous light and the cold cilmates of space and brought magic and snow to all the planets to the Magic Dimension with its dazzling pure white wings where it spread snow, life and light. Like the Great Dragon, it later became exhausted and chose the planet Cosmos as its resting place, and since then the royal heirs of the royal family of Cosmos have been the Guardians of the Snow Pheonix (or the Pheonix Snow), the present guardian being Alicia, and the future guardian being Stephanie, despite the Snow Phoenix created its sub-powerful counterpart, the Snow Nymph. Society Like Domino, Cosmos is also the wealthiest and most powerful kingdom and planet in the Magic dimension. The people of Cosmos are connected to light and snow, whereas they receive their powers from. Like other realms, Cosmos is always ruled by both king and queen (or just the queen or king). But the queen most likely have powerful magic. Cosmos fairies always accepts Alfea or Delta academy, but they see Beta as being the "spoiled" academy. Arella is the official Royal Palace Messenger. Cosmos also have elementary and middle schools and a hospital with the well known doctor, Doctor Radia, who is also one of the senators. It's culture is a similar mix of Japanese, French and American culture, thanks to it's well known cites. Locations 'Cosmos Place' The Cosmos Palace is the home and the castle of King Lucas and Queen Alicia, which was previously the castle of King Luminos and Queen Illumina. And of course the home of Alicia and Lucas's daughters: Princess Stephanie, Princess Amorette and Princess Ellie. The palace is also huge, and inhabited by many servants. Like most palaces, it also contains sleeping guarters for visitors and possibly for some servants as well. The palace has huge hall, where Alicia's Princess Ball and Cosmos Ball were held. In the palace of Cosmos, there is a special hall room called the Hall of Luminous Nobles, where all the royals of Cosmos are represented. 'Crystal Domino City' Crystal Domino City is Cosmos' city part of the realm, plus it is the city capitol of Cosmos. Half of the city is crystal while the rest has a more utopian touch. The crystal, called the Seraph Crystal, is the city's source. According to Stephanie, the crystal never shuts down. Also, Stephanie claimed that her mother named the city after Bloom's planet, however the city is based on Tokyo. Some of the city are in parts. 'Crystal Paris' TBA 'Serene Village' TBA 'Crystal Ocean' The Crystal Ocean is Cosmos's main ocean and is known for it's ice-white waters and it's crystal filled reef. It is also where the Gem of Hope is located in the Crystal Reef cave. The Oceans of Cosmos contains some fishes as well as Bollabies and the rarest Crystal jellyfish that only sting intruders like Tritannus. Ocean Gate between Domino and Cosmos is guarded by selkie named Blissie. Like other oceans, the Crystal Ocean also has a Selkie village. 'Space-Time Temple' Cosmos does have a hidden temple called the Space-Time Temple that is far behind the Royal Castle. It's current guardian is Raylene, fairy of time and Nashira, fairy of space. Celebrations Day of the Snow Phoenix TBA The Cosmos Ball This was hosted on Alicia's 17th birthday. Cosplay Day This day is usually on the day of Halloween. Because the Royal family doesn't celebrate Halloween and the large of young teens and young adults who are interested in the Japanese culture, Alicia made a day were young people get a holiday to cosplay while not celebrating the original holiday. Powers Cosmos fairies usually have powers of light or snow, however they don't have dual powers of both light and snow like the Queens, Alicia and Stephanie do, which is rare. However, like Ellie, Amorette and Dr. Radia, a fairy from Cosmos can have dual powers of snow and other types, except for light. For example, Ellie's powers attribute to both snow and illusions, Amorette's attribute to snow and love and Dr. Radia's attribute to snow and healing. There once was a witch in Cosmos (Blizzy) who once wanted the Snow Pheonix out of jealousy between her and her once best friend, Illumina. But after a few years past after the later defeat of Blizzy, Alicia (now queen) banned witches in Cosmos. Plus, all inhabitants of the realm are immortal. Monarchy The planet, Cosmos was once ruled by the very first queen, Queen Celestia, which started the Cosmos bloodline. Cosmos was once currently ruled by both Queen Illumina and King Luminos. However after Cosmos was under an attack, Queen Illumina sacrificed her powers to use the Snow Pheonix to heal the kingdom, but she decided to send the Snow Pheonix to a fairy on earth that is a desendant of Cosmos since she is weak from the battle. So King Luminos healed the rest of the kingdom and ruled Cosmos from then on until a new king and/or queen takes the throne. A few years later, when Alicia found out that she is the future princess and next queen, she became the famous fairy of Cosmos. After a few more years later when Alicia and Lucas got married, King Luminos retired and decided to go to the Spirit Dimension to be with his wife again. Stephanie and her sisters, Ellie and Amorette, are now the princesses, and with Stephanie the next queen of Cosmos. Cosmos does have a royal senate and Cosmos is currently allied with Domino, Solaria and Floridia. Plus, Cosmos also has a Secret Service that is currently led by Captain Angelo Fioré and his Lieutenant Corlissa Phillamine. 'Royal Cosmos Senate' The Royal Cosmos Senate are advisors of the King and/or Queen. They have been vowed to protect the royal heirs who are holders of the Snow Pheonix, even vowed to protect the Snow Pheonix itself. Members *Senator Titania *Senator Libra *Senator Orion *Senator Atlas *Senator Diana *Senator Altair *Senator (and Doctor) Radia *Senator Celesto 'Other Guardians' Cosmos's own Spirit Dimension gate is also guarded by one of the guardians named Venus, the fairy of love, who is also a representative of Cosmos. Known inhabitants Royal Family *Alicia (Season 3;In the future) *Lucas *Stephanie *Amorette *Elliana "Ellie" Cosmos Secret Service *Angelo Fiore *Corlissa Phillamine Previous Royals *Queen Illumina (Recently queen; Unknown if deceased or not) *King Luminos *Queen Celestia (Very first Queen of Cosmos) *Queen Divina (Secondary Queen of Cosmos) *Queen Ourania (Third Queen of Cosmos) *Queen Inana (Fourth Queen of Cosmos) *Queen Seraphine (Fifth Queen of Cosmos) Others *Dr. Dawn *Squire Lucinda *Blissie *Arella (Messenger) *Olena (Maid) *Leonora (Maid) *Meira (Maid) *Ilona (Maid) Trivia *It was formerly named "Illummaria". *Crystal Domino City is based on: :: New Domino City (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) :: Crystal Tokyo (Sailor Moon) :: Tokyo * Cosmos is more luminous and celestial than the other realm, Cosmosia (Amaryl's Planet). * Cosmos is not to be confused with Cosmosia. * It is the most beautiful planet in the entire Magic Dimension. * It's Greek meaning is "order". Category:Planets Category:Realms Category:Alicia Wilson Category:Stephanie Category:Cosmos Category:AnimeQueen97 Category:Royalty